


山之恋chapter38

by matlin



Category: vjin taejin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matlin/pseuds/matlin





	山之恋chapter38

就这样，朴智旻也融入了这个小团体，从一开始的四个人发展到了7个人，由于金硕珍闵玧其已经工作，郑号锡和金南俊一周除了几天上课，剩下的时间也在公司实习，所以反而金泰亨，田柾国和朴智旻在学校的时间比较多，三个人也走的更近了一些。一次金泰亨参加完比赛回学校后才知道，朴娜妍去参加了选秀比赛，竟然拿了冠军，已经签了娱乐公司出道，学校这边也办理了退学，他不禁松了口气，终于不用担心这颗炸弹随时会爆炸。

转眼到了大二的寒假，金泰亨已经有一年没有回家，之前过年也是和金硕珍几个人在s市过的，今年两个人早早就说好在金硕珍家过年后再去金泰亨家。由于金硕珍早在之前就和家里人出/柜，所以也直接了当地和父母说要带男朋友回家，闵玧其一家加上田柾国都要去英国过年，朴智旻也一起回去，所以也避免了见面再次尴尬，金硕珍的爸妈也欣然同意。

金泰亨是第一次去金硕珍家，所以非常地紧张，由于各种比赛获得了丰厚的奖金，金泰亨决定给自己买一套西装，再给金硕珍的爸妈买一些手信，当然这一切都瞒着金硕珍。等到出发的那一天，一大早金泰亨在金硕珍还没醒的时候就爬起来，偷偷换上衣服，吹好造型，等金硕珍起床的时候他已经打扮得像一个精英人士坐在沙发上。金硕珍脑子还是懵的，第一反应是家里来了一个陌生人，揉揉眼睛才发现是金泰亨。

 

“你怎么穿成这样了？”平时还是一个少年模样的金泰亨突然打扮得这么英气，金硕珍还有点不习惯，他还奇怪今天早上金泰亨怎么没有像往常一样醒了后对他动手动脚。

 

“今天不是要去哥家吗，要见哥的爸妈，得正式一点，你觉得怎么样？”金泰亨眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛，期待地看着金硕珍。

 

金硕珍内心涌入了一阵感动，当初那个大山里跟着他跑的小男孩，已经逐渐像个可以保护他的男人了，他认真地看着金泰亨，真挚地说：“很好看，泰亨，我爸妈一定会喜欢的。“

 

金泰亨立即咧开熟悉的四方嘴，金硕珍突然不由自主地掀开被子下床，冲到金泰亨的面前捧住他的脸，吻住了金泰亨的唇。金泰亨愣住了，当他反应过来唇上那温暖的柔软，金硕珍又轻轻地放开他，眉眼带着笑：”我也准备出发了，泰亨。“

 

两人到达金硕珍家已经是下午，金泰亨乖巧地行了见面礼，金硕珍的爸妈已经看过金泰亨的照片，所以见到金泰亨也没有特别地审视，也是热情地招待。倒是金泰亨悄悄地瞄了瞄金硕珍的爸妈，金硕珍的爸爸是一家外企的ceo，妈妈曾经还是选美小姐，现在也是一家公司的高层，看得出金硕珍的样貌是来自于妈妈，贵公子的气质是来自于爸爸，出生于这样一个优渥而又素质高的家庭，金硕珍真的是天之骄子，自己前世是积了多少福气今生才能遇到金硕珍并和他在一起，金泰亨想着。

 

与金硕珍爸妈的相处还算愉快，或许是有了之前的前车之鉴，金硕珍爸妈倒也没有怎么为难金泰亨，看得出金硕珍和金泰亨在一起很幸福，作为父母也就满足了。到了晚餐时间四个人也一起用餐，听说金硕珍过几天要去金泰亨家过年，金硕珍的爸妈也准备了一些礼物让金硕珍带过去，搞得金泰亨不好意思，连忙拒绝，但又无法推脱金硕珍家的热情，只好收下。

 

晚上两人睡在金硕珍的床上，比起金泰亨的家，金硕珍的家算是豪宅了，所以金硕珍的床也是特别的大，金泰亨回想起以前在大山金硕珍和自己挤在那张小床上，差距如此之大，也毫不介意，对金硕珍的崇拜更甚。金硕珍洗完澡穿着丝绸的睡衣，香气一阵一阵地传到了金泰亨的鼻子，金泰亨将手伸/进了睡衣的缝隙，一点一点地抚/摸着金硕珍的细腰，金硕珍的呼吸又急/促了起来，身体开始发/热，金泰亨又突然把手抽开，揽住金硕珍的腰，头埋进金硕珍的后颈，闷闷地说：”你爸妈在.....不好.....“

 

金硕珍刚起了反/应，金泰亨这么急刹车，让金硕珍忍不住想锤他，但也知道现在还不是做这些事情的时候，手覆上金泰亨的手，轻声说：”睡吧。“

 

”嗯......"金泰亨顺从地闭上眼睛，慢慢地进入了梦乡.......

 

过年前一天晚上，金家准备了一桌大餐，吃饱喝足后，金硕珍和金泰亨跟另外五个人开了视频通话，田柾国和闵玧其还有朴智旻挤在镜头前，因为时差关系，那边还是中午，三个人正在外面的餐厅吃饭，郑号锡和金南俊也回了老家，在各自的房间听着其他人叽叽喳喳，在这个欢乐的气氛中，金泰亨情不自禁地搂住金硕珍，在他嘴唇啃了一口，伴随着其他人“不满”的呼声，金硕珍晚上喝了点酒，脸蛋红扑扑的，嘴唇也粉嘟嘟，已经有点醉了，神志已经有些迷糊，金泰亨感到一阵热气上头，立即对着另外六个人喊了一句：“时间不早了我们要睡了。”就关了视频。其他六个人看着突然黑了的屏幕，再看看时间，韩国时间才九点多。闵玧其看了看有点沮丧的田柾国，拍拍他的肩：“走，哥带你们喝酒去。”

 

金硕珍早就被金泰亨剥个精光，金泰亨俯身撑在金硕珍身上，手在金硕珍白皙的身体上抚摸，滑到纤腰捏了一把，金硕珍发出一丝呻吟，抓住他的手往自己的胸膛抚摸，嗓音略带酒醉后的沙哑：“摸这里。” “伯父伯母在外面，没关系吗？哥？”金泰亨下身早就涨得厉害，蓄势待发，听着外面的电视声，只等金硕珍应允。

“没...没事，我不出声就好了。”

 

金泰亨的手捏住了金硕珍的肉粒，小小的肉粒变得又硬又梃，金泰亨立刻含住，舌尖不停的舔着肉粒顶端。酥麻的快感从乳头传来，金硕珍不禁梃高胸膛，腰也抬高，抱住金泰亨的头，脸上布满快感的潮红，眼睛下细长的双眸微微失神，下体摩擦着金泰亨的下体和腹部，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，身子微微发颤，一条蹆勾上金泰亨的腰，湿润的穴口摩擦金泰亨粗壮的性器。

金泰亨三下五除二扯开身上的衣服，弹出他的坚挺，金硕珍又热又湿的穴口浅浅的张合，摩擦金泰亨敏感的“头部”，金泰亨立即扒开金硕珍的两条蹆，掏出润滑油湿润，慢慢扩张，待扩张完全，金泰亨迫不及待地进入，抱住金硕珍的屁股，金泰亨飞快地抽动，金硕珍靠在他结实的胸膛上，挪动着位置让他撞击自己体内的敏感点。

金泰亨低头，仔细地看着金硕珍光洁的额头，长长的睫毛，笔梃的鼻梁，最后是红嘴唇，不管两人做过多少次依然红着脸的模样，还是那样的可爱，金泰亨突然抽出，翻过金硕珍的身体，双手一抓他的大腿，往两边一拉，再对准那红肿的穴口插入，然后一下一下猛力撞击金硕珍浑圆雪白的屁股。

“唔……”金硕珍头闷在枕头上，小声地呻吟，枕头上染着一层泪水。金泰亨早被他夹得几乎失控，洁白的股间只能看见紫红的性器抽出进入，金硕珍主动分开双蹆，抬高腰部，整个屁股完全贴合在金泰亨的胯上，双腿环紧，不愿两人的下体分开半点。

金泰亨再次抽出，金硕珍自己爬起来，主动搂住他的脖子，屁股完全离开床，浑身的力量都挂在金泰亨的身上。金泰亨托起金硕珍的屁股，慢慢顶入，就着此时的姿势抬腰摆胯，金硕珍吻上他的嘴唇，两人吻得火热，下面的通道也火热，金泰亨快速的抽动。

”唔……不行了……”金硕珍低声呜咽，浑身抽搐，下身喷出一股热液，喷满金泰亨的微微的腹肌，缩得死紧的肠道卡紧仍在抽动的性器，金泰亨依旧拼命的动着，拍肉声越来越强烈，连肠液都因为剧烈到可怕的摩擦而分泌。

金硕珍再一次被他压下，侧躺在床上，一条腿被他高高抬起，性器快速的进出已经变得红艳的小穴，金硕珍双眼显出一种沉迷的沦陷，无意识的玩弄自己的性器，微张的红唇吐出哭泣似的低叫。

金泰亨已经涨到疯狂，他直往金硕珍的身体里插，直到最深处，一阵抖动，腥浓的精液一股接着一股的狂喷上肠壁。金硕珍眼泪随着被强劲射精的感觉滑下眼角，闪闪发光。金泰亨停留了一会，恋恋不舍的拔出，大股大股的精液冒出穴口。

金泰亨着迷地望着金硕珍被泪水染湿的清澈眼睛，白皙的脸上呈现性爱后时的红晕，嘴唇喘着气，极度诱人的微微开启，金泰亨低头吻住，下身再次恢复活力，再次贯穿金硕珍的通道，精液喷出，金硕珍身下剩下无休止尽般的激烈交合。

等金泰亨也射不出东西时，轻轻地躺在金硕珍身边，搂住他的肩膀。“去洗澡吧，金硕珍喘着气。“我抱你去。”金泰亨起身，抱起瘫软的金硕珍，走进浴室，慢慢清洗两人性爱后的痕迹。

待两人浑身干爽再次躺回床上，金泰亨窝在金硕珍的怀中，一改刚刚狼性的模样，像一只小奶狗、贪婪地吸取着金硕珍身上令人着迷的玉兰香。

“泰亨，你有想过我们的以后吗？”金硕珍轻轻地揉着金泰亨的后脑勺。

“我想跟哥结婚。”金泰亨坚定地回答。

“不用考虑一下吗？”

“哥要考虑吗？”金泰亨换了个姿势，趴在金硕珍的胸膛上，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着金硕珍的眼睛。

“泰亨还没进入社会，要是以后遇到比我更好的人，变心了怎么办？”

“我还怕哥变心呢，那么多人对哥虎视眈眈，一不小心被拐跑了怎么办？好想把哥藏起来，只有我能看，只有我能摸。”金泰亨轻轻地咬了咬金硕珍的宽肩，听到金硕珍嘤咛一声，心里充满了满足。

“那我30岁的时候，我们去加拿大结婚吧？”

金泰亨眼睛一亮，撑起身子，神采奕奕地看着金硕珍：“哥！你说什么？再说一遍！”

金硕珍脸又红了，歪了歪头，小声说：“我说....在我30岁的时候，我们去加拿大结婚吧？”

“我愿意！！”金泰亨猛的扑进金硕珍的怀中，紧紧抱住，脑袋磨蹭着金硕珍的脸颊：“现在结婚我都愿意！”

“你还没毕业呢.....还要存一些积蓄才可以结婚不是吗，如果还要买房子.....”

“哥决定就好了！我早就是哥的人了，金泰亨这辈子都是金硕珍的，只要哥想结婚的时候，我随时都在！”金泰亨又紧紧禁锢住金硕珍。

“那就这么说定了、不许反悔哦......”金硕珍与金泰亨十指紧扣，喃喃地许下了心中的誓言........


End file.
